Communications transmission cables are extensively used to transport a variety of information from communication sources to receivers. For example, communications transmission cables are used to provide telephone service to customers. These cables may be underground service cables or aerial service cables. Because aerial communications transmission cables are suspended from poles to a customer's premises, it is desirable to provide these cables with structural support to resist various environmental forces.
It is well known in the communications transmission cable industry that structural support for aerial communications cables is achieved by encasing the communications conductors and strength members within a flexible jacket. For example, communications transmission cables are often formed with a figure eight cross-sectional area wherein a strength member is disposed in one loop of the figure eight and the communications conductors are disposed within the other loop of the figure eight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,053 teaches a communications transmission cable having strength members disposed within a flexible jacket on either side of the communications conductors and a jacket center recessed section.
Often it is desirable to separate the communications conductors, or conductor pairs, from one another for various communications transmission applications. It is important that each conductor, or conductor pairs, after separation, remain supported by its own strength member or members. The configuration of the communications transmission cable of the present invention provides continued structural support and jacket encasing for communications conductors once the conductors are separated.